


i watched

by stanayeshaerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanayeshaerotica/pseuds/stanayeshaerotica
Summary: i ran. and ran. and ran. and ran.i watched as the space i took up closed between familiar bodies in family photos.i watched as the hallways i crawled through held the same joy as though i wasn’t gone.i watched as those familiar bodies held the same familiarities as when i stood before them. i watched as the lips i knew refused to even twitch in sadness, in mourning for my missing body.they didn’t notice the flames or the open back door. oh what they didn’t notice.





	i watched

i woke up in a violent start. smoke. it fell and settled in my lungs like a body at the bottom of a lake. i could feel my skin strum with adrenaline as my body screamed to run. i look over at my siblings empty beds and the yells of my family escaping in a haste. ahh there it is, the all familiar feeling of neutrality. 

i pulled my body off the creaky old metal  
bed. smiling at the cartoon stickers that litter the frame. mother had gotten me them before my 9th birthday along with a pretty pink bow. oh wait where is the smoke from? i put on my old bunny slippers tripping as my heals smack the ground, too big for the white furred shoes. the closet door is at the back the opposite direction of my family’s voices as they leave the house to safety. i have only my self to save. 

i ran. i ran. and ran. amd ran. and rma. rna ren.. i must breathe. breathe. please.

the wet mud from the forest wet floor collected between my pink chipped nails. i could hear my arms cut through the humid air like swords in a battle between polar forces. i stop and look around the forest i knew well. the toads sang a sweet base melody that brought my hands to sky in joyous anguish. 

a bell in my mind rang as a recognized the river miles from my house. how did my flippered feet bring me here? to a space so departed from the city the carnival couldn’t be seen. for context the carnival was the cities unofficial capital. it was very large. any ways..

i must get back you see i would rather not have a search party for me. i’m not wearing my favorite night gown so it would  
be quite embarrassed if the deputy saw me like this. 

i start to walk back. how strange it’s silent just feet from my home. everyone has gone back into there homes. chimneys burning out. my family must be at the hospital. i hope they are alright. the fire must not have been large only 2 people f the 12 bushes have died. most of the house remains eerily normal. the clock still ticking and chicken still thawing on the counter. 

what does a teen boy do in a situation like this. i wouldn’t know i’m a girl. i truly don’t know why i said that. when will they come  
for me? now that’s a question i could ask.


End file.
